


Loyalty

by depressionjutsu (fullfeature)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive families, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, I was obsessed with the idea of Sasuke in drapey cloaks, M/M, Sasuke wears feminine-ish clothes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfeature/pseuds/depressionjutsu
Summary: Naruto gives his servitude to the Uchiha, but he barely knows what that entails. Sasuke and their sexual tension is only the tip of the iceberg.





	Loyalty

When the king and queen introduce their sons Naruto is struck by them instantly. The Uchiha family looks as if they were carved from marble, honed by The Mentor’s lighting. Naruto knows he looks like like the summer deities carved him from the shoreline, and he knows the family is wary of his blue gaze.  
  
They have no reason to worry. Itachi is a tall strong figure in imposing armor. His face is schooled into a practiced neutral stare. “My first son, Prince Itachi.” Queen Mikoto smiles gently.

“It is an honor my Lord,” Naruto gives a deep bow, before turning to the second son.

“My second son, Lord Sasuke.” Naruto bows deeply again, watching the boys long sleeves as they rise with his hands.

“It is a honor as well, Lord Sasuke.” Naruto cradles the boy’s hand, pressing his lips to the middle knuckle. Sasuke is not in armor. Instead his is clothed in a long robe, blue as the night sky with white detail. His hands are soft like they have not seen a day of hard work, and his figure is slim.

“I’m sure it is, Uzumaki. I’m told you’re here to bend the knee?”

“Sasuke!” Mikoto snaps at her son from the throne, lips tight.  

Fugaku waves her anger away. “We do all know the purpose of his visit. Surely there's no offense in bending the knee to our house. Isn’t that so, Naruto?”  

Naruto is still bowed, Sasuke’s soft skin in his hands. He considers breaking a finger. “Of course not.” He presses another kiss to the lord’s knuckle, rising. “It is true that I have come to seek an agreement between our houses.”  
  
Mikoto smiles at him. “I’m sure that can be talked about after dinner, yes?”

Fugaku nods. “You’ll stay the week. The journey is far too long for you to turn right around.”

Naruto grits his teeth. “Yes, King Uchiha.” It will not be hard to enjoy the stay, he tries to reason. The house is lavish. The wine is potent. The food smells fine. The second son smirks at him before sitting and addressing his father.

“It has been rather long since we looked charitable, hasn’t it, father?”

Fugaku smiles. “It has, indeed, Sasuke.”

Naruto hates them.

Mikoto squanders that sort of talk at dinner. She asks Naruto of his mother, of his cousins, his animals. She tries her best to fill the acrid air with nice, well meaning comments. It is almost as intolerable as the backhanded remarks from before. Almost.

The only time Naruto relaxes his shoulders is when he and Fugaku are alone. They are tucked away into a small study, dimly lit by a single oil lamp. It is wall to wall bookshelves, a deep oak wood smell permeates the room. Naruto regards it as the most welcoming space he’s been in thus far.

“So, let us get to it then, Uzumaki.” Fugaku sits at the desk, steepling his fingers. “What is it you hope to gain from this… alliance?”

Naruto straightens. He slides a piece of parchment across the large desk. It it signed by his parents and all of the council members. Naruto has three other papers in his pocket, each one requesting less than the one before it.  “My family hopes to call upon the Uchiha in their time of need. Whirlpool is exhausting it’s natural resources fighting against the savage clans outside our borders. We seek a trade.” The document Fugaku is looking at currently is what Naruto’s mother called their dream deal. She had no hope it would be accepted.

Fugaku only narrows his eyes. “Why send the only son for a trade agreement? Surely this could have been a written request.”

“It it just that we Uzumaki are aware this will not be a mutually beneficial trade. I am here to speed up the back and forth between our families. This is an urgent need we are trying to fill, King Uchiha.” Naruto bends at the knee. “We are willing to offer quite a lot in exchange.”

There is a pause. Naruto does not raise his eyes. The king makes a small hum. “Are you a warrior, Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Yes. I am.” The rich red carpet must have cost a fortune. The black woven details seem to tell a story. Naruto has never seen such lavishness in a meaningless place. They walk over it.

“Then it’s decided. I will give your family all the aid I am able, but you will give my family your life.”

Naruto fights the urge to lunge at the king in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he says through gritted teeth, “are you threatening me?”

Fugaku laughs. It is a sound that seems wrong. “No, my boy. I’m giving you a choice. You give your life to serving this house, or you walk away empty handed. I’m sure the Inuzuka could give you a few pounds of grain a week.”

They both know Naruto is asking for far more than grain. “I accept your terms, King Fugaku.”

“I am your king now Naruto. You might as well be Naruto Kasai.” There is a smirk in Fugaku’s voice. “I suppose you can keep your name though… since you are not truly a bastard.” He is in front of Naruto now, waiting.

Naruto begins to stand, but his new king’s hands hold him down. They continue to press until Naruto is bent in half, forehead touching the man’s well shined boots. Naruto has to actively fight the urge to spit on them.

“I haven’t heard your oath, Uzumaki. Don’t test my patience.”

The urge gets harder to fight. Naruto has to breathe. Out goes the humiliation, the anger. He relaxes. “I, Naruto Uzumaki, pledge my life to house Uchiha. Their king is my king, their lord my lord. Their successes are my joy and their losses are my pain.”

Naruto knows what happens now, but it hurts all the same. Fugaku grasps his hand, palm forward, and as he speaks the Uchiha crest burns into his skin. “I, Fugaku, King of the Uchiha, first of his name, accept the terms of servitude. The end of contract is death.”

Naruto’s hands twitch. This is not what he had in mind.

They give him a day. He rests. He eats. He shits. He, eventually, writes his parents. There is not much to say. The Uchiha bastards took his freedom. They took his life. But, Whirlpool will not fall while he lives. Naruto cannot imagine what his mother will say. She is not known to be even-tempered. His father will probably see this as a necessary burden of royalty.

Minato had a keen sense of honor, and when he saw that Naruto held too much of his mother’s anger, of her hot blooded, rash nature, he had seen no other choice but to strip him of his duties. Naruto may have been Prince Naruto back home, but everyone knew that it was a titular position. His cousin Karin was they one they were training, tutoring, investing in.  

Kushina told him she had tried to fight for his birthright. She would probably try to fight for his freedom. Naruto knew it would end the same way. The council never liked Kushina anyway.

When the day ends, he awakes to a maid. She is bustling around his chamber, grabbing clothes and throwing them on the bed. “You are being summoned. I would get up.” His room is small enough that when he gets out of bed she has to shoulder him to leave.

She gives him no pleasantries, gives his things no care. They carry the same burn, in the same place. His still stings. Hers is healed, a white pink color. The lines are almost invisible on her fair skin. Naruto wishes he had the luxury.

Their figures are just as imposing as before. Mikoto is the only one that smiles at his bow. “My king, queen. My prince, lord. You summoned me?”

Mikoto nods. “Rise. We have great news. After consulting a few of those who have fought with you in battle we have decided to award you a position in my son’s vanguard.” She is beaming at him like he should be thankful. All Naruto can think is that when he said he’d die for the family he never really meant literally.

It seems they were not awarding him the choice. His eyes slide to the second son. Sasuke. He is not small, but Naruto is larger. Itachi is bigger than them both. Surely they mean to give him to the younger son. Naruto’s eyes linger on the way the pale blue cloak clings to his sides. It would not be the worst job, trailing after that.

“While I’m sure you’re trying to be discreet, they do not mean me, you fool.” Pulled from his curves, Naruto remembers that he hates this boy. The dark eyes show that the feeling is probably mutual.

Fugaku clears his throat. “Itachi will most likely not need his vanguard for some time, but it is best to have one assembled just in case. This of course means that you will be a Sir of the house.” He slides into a smirk. The apples do not fall far from the tree in this family. “This is the fastest a servant has ever climbed the ranks. You should be honored.”

Naruto wants to ram his fists into Fugaku’s skull. He says thank you.

Once he settles into the routine it is rare that Naruto is not at Itachi’s side. Becoming apart of his vanguard is both a blessing and a curse. He relishes in his time alone. It is only his second day off, and he has letters that need writing and a large four poster bed calling his name. Being a Sir in the Uchiha house came with a few good perks.   

It is then expected that the second son spends his time ruining Naruto’s peace.

“You know I didn’t think you knew how to play chess, Sir Uzumaki.” Sasuke sweeps into the room with a sharp smile, his long cloak sleeves trailing behind him.

Naruto hates him more than before. After Sasuke had caught his wandering eyes the boy took great pleasure in riling him. Soft cloaks with those damnably long sleeves, musky scents that hung in the air. If Naruto did not know better he would call it flirting.

He stands to bow, leaving his deliberation. “I think you’ll find there is quite a bit you don’t know, Lord Sasuke.” He takes a deliberately too long breath. “About me that is.”  

“Oh? Well I hope time will enlighten me. It isn’t becoming for a loyal guard to keep secrets, is it?” Sasuke smiles again. The same too sharp, wrong edges reflect in his eyes.

The servant Naruto had been playing against takes his leave. There is a tension to the room now. Naruto cannot escape this alive feeling in the air when Sasuke is around. A more suspicious man would call it an omen.

“If we are trading secrets I hope you’ll disclose why they robe you like a princess… Lord Uchiha.” Naruto would not have said that in front of anyone else. He knows that it is not his place to question, nor a smart observation to make.

Sasuke’s head jerks sharply, but he takes a deep breath before leaning over the chess table. Said sleeves drape across the furniture, exposing a pale wrist. “Uzumaki… My family had one son, and then they had me.” The lord trails his fingers across the pieces, stopping at what was once the servant’s king. “Tell me, Uzumaki, have you heard of a kingdom with two kings?”

Naruto does not respond.

“Hm… I’ll take that as a no then. I have not either.” Sasuke’s fingers linger across each wooden man he passes until he reaches the first pawn. His nails are trimmed, and his skin is flawless. Naruto can smell the scent of water in the air. The thought of his annoyance in the bath does nothing good. “Is it too presumptuous to assume you understand the usage of a pawn? No? Well then. This concept should not be hard to grasp.”

He dramatically knocks the standing warriors to the floor, advancing swiftly into Naruto’s space. His voice is a deep and slow whisper. His words are carefully enunciated. “Sometimes we keep our most valuable pawns close to our kings. Wear they armor or robes there is nothing of merit to them but their expendability.” His fingers stroke the metal broach of the Uchiha seal on Naruto’s collar. It had been Fugaku’s gift after his knighting. “In war there is no mercy. And it is said that life is nothing but a long, brutal war with death.”

Sasuke’s lips are so close to Naruto’s ear that if he turned their lips would lock. There is not a hair on Naruto that is not standing with the electricity in the air. “I hope,” he pulls back, voice returning to a neutral drawl  “that next time you’ll share something with me, Sir.”

Sasuke is gone in a blink, the only things left of him being the strange feeling in Naruto’s gut and the mess on the floor. Naruto sinks into his chair. The only thing the youngest Uchiha did was raise more questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you made it this far then awesome!  
> This is all I have written, so if theres anything you like/dislike let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm mostly writing this because Sasuke as Cersei from GOT was too good to pass up.


End file.
